Quinn and Rachel, a new beginning (Faberry)
by Austin Creek
Summary: The return of Rachel, Kurt and Santana to Lima where they are going to stay for the holiday week. On that week, a lot will change for Santana and Rachel, a tough and troubled return but that will be the key to a new future. This will also be the restart that Rachel needs after Finn's death, the question is how and with whom. That's only the first phase of the story. FABERRY
1. Rocket Man

"I'm done trying to convince you Rachel.." Kurt wasn't the type of person to give up so easily, something that even Rachel strange..  
"Kurt!..." Rachel sighed throwing herself on her bed, frustrated while looking at the open suitcases, still empty, and to a pile of clothing that Kurt had chosen.

When a familiar melody began to echo all over the house… but it wasn't a CD or a simple humming of Kurt or Santana it was a piano, now, Kurt was the only one being at home with Berry and as far as she knew he didn't play and Santana even that she had that unknown talent she hasn't arrived home yet.

"**She packed my bags last night, pre-flight**

**Zero hour, nine a.m.**

**And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then****  
****I miss the Earth so much, I miss my wife**

**It's lonely out in space**

**On such a timeless flight"** Without realizing, it was instinctive, Rachel found herself singing while following the sound of the piano and a voice that seemed to be so familiar, not really understanding who it was, definitely wasn't Kurt and Santana… well it was a male voice so it couldn't be Santana.

"Blaine!" She took her hands to her head, Kurt grabbed and smiled, Rachel opened mouth to say something while smiling, still astonished, but Kurt made her a signal with the forefinger to be quiet and just listen.  
Blaine continued playing and singing while smiling looking at both Rachel and Kurt, there was something in that image that was comforting.

"**And I think it's gonna be a long, long time 'til touch down brings me round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home**

**Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man**

**Rocket man, burning out his fuse up here alone**"

When he came to "Rocket Man" Blaine pointed to Rachel and blinked, to which she gave a sheepish smile at the same time that she felt a pleasant sensation but also a certain melancholy while listening to each and every word of a song she loved so very much, even more when it was sang by Blaine (after all that piano was useful, who would pretend not to like that scene was Santana, Rachel thought, but her friend hadn't arrive yet.)

"…**And I think it's gonna be a long, long time**

**And I think it's gonna be a long, long time**" Blaine ended this way singing and playing for Rachel who had a little tear wanting to come out her left eye, promptly Kurt that noticed a slight sadness wiped her eye gingerly and grimaced to his friend shaking his head.

"No, no, no. Barbra wouldn't like!" Rachel laughed.  
"Blaine! I wasn't expecting! What are you doing here?"

"Rachel… Blaine just put on a show just for you and not even a thank you Blaine?!"  
"Yes… of course! Blaine I'm sorry! I… I… I'm not sure what to think… what to say first… moreover I really don't know what to say, I wasn't expecting. And yes Kurt is absolutely right, THANK YOU, I guess I needed something something like that."

"It seems the girls will finally let me talk, finally, Rach..."

Interrupted by Kurt in a second "Blaine Anderson ex-Warbler and future Mister Hummel, girls?! I am being called of a girl?!"

Loud laugh from Blaine "We'll see about being Mr. Hummel… As I was saying, Rachel I came to you and let's say that… I came to take you back with me, even though I don't have a car or drive.."  
Blaine then completed "It was not in my plans to come here, I told Kurt I would wait for you all and that we would only meet in Lima… but… he seemed so worried about you when we spoke last night by skype that I could not help myself and come over so here I am. I hope you liked Rachel! You are our Rocket Woman!"

Rachel suddenly felt a comfort in her heart, that was her family. "Worried? Oh Kurt, why?"

Kurt arched his eyebrow "Rachel we spent the whole week opening and closing suitcases without putting a single piece of clothing inside!... It's 7 p.m. and we still don't know if we are going or not. Just now we were arguing on why I think you should go with us to Lima during these days."

"Yes but Kurt I really appreciate but I'm still thinking that"  
"No. No. No. Rachel thinking that what? Blaine only wanted to encourage you and show you that we must go through this together with our friends and that yes this is a hard time, I have a heart Rachel I don't cry only to act I too have feelings, Finn was my brother!"

Rachel was obliged to agree, Kurt was suffering too with Finn's death and this was a difficult time to her but also to him, besides Blaine had come from Lima on purpose, paid a last minute plane ride only to support and comfort…

The sound of a door slam, someone closing the door hard, interrupted everyone's reasoning.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Santana spelled each word looking at Kurt, Rachel and Blaine- with whom she wasn't expecting. "Lady Hummel was your boyfriend playing piano?! No. Do not tell I just lost a moving and inappropriate scene for people who actually have a life! What's the drama this time?"

"Santana relax, why you always have to be so unpleasant? Blaine was kind enough to catch a last minute flight only to convince Rachel to pack her suitcase, so be polite."

"Oh Kurt are you in that time of the month? Relax. As Blaine, at least today he doesn't look like a Benetton commercial, monochromatic but I like."

"Oh. Thanks Santana, I guess." Looking at his own clothes, a dark gray trench coat, a black scarf, pleated corduroy pants also in black and some black shoes imitating the classic but with a sporty touch – ready for the cold that was sweeping the country.

"Yes yes Warbler. Rachel end this drama and let's go immediately pack your things I want to get to Lima before 2050."

"Santana I'm not even gonna respond to those malicious comments, especially this time of the year. Kurt replied a little bothered.

"Let's go Rachel, we don't have all day… or I'll promise to fill your suitcase only with my underwear, really teasing underwear and you won't have anything else to wear in Lima… Uhh just imagine Miss Rachel Barbra Berry future Fanny walking all over Lima with this cold and only in lingerie… I don't even want to imagine or I lose sleep. Come on!"

Rachel looked resigned at Kurt who was incredulous with Santana's speech, then she approached Santana grabbed both of her hands – something that the latina seemed not to understand and to not be used to – and finally said "Santana I could be very, very upset with you and I really should but… if I didn't hear something like that from your mouth it wasn't you! And that's why I like"  
"Rachel no more drama, let's go to the bedroom… to pack the suitcases… let's not confuse it with something sexual… dramatic jewish are not my type, and yes we are all good friends.  
We have almost 10 hours of car driving to sing the songs of the Sesame Street until there enough drama!"

"Oh Santana I love you all, even with that bad temper." Pointing to her friend's nose.

Blaine watched and smile embraced to Kurt with whom he was sharing the piano stool "Seems that the suitcase will still be packed today…"

...

"Really Rachel? Reindeers, squares and 20 colors looking like a Christmas tree?  
Sure I don't want to see you as the Black Widow, no sarcasm really but… we don't study in McKinley anymore… we grew up. I did, you not so much."

"Santana you want to help me pack the bags or not? I wanted to take some colorful clothes to not look like I am still mourning Finn, I am but… I wanted to run away from the black so I don't have to be consoled in Lima every half hour."

"Ok Berry, some color is different from taking the Christmas decoration and recede 2 or 3 years, we have to carry on with our life, I'm sure that Finn would really want that."

Rachel ended up agreeing and let herself take some colorful clothes, no reindeer, nothing with squares or any other similar clothing to the ones she used to wear when she studied in Lima, after all she lived in NY and yes Santana was right, life must go on and what better way to show that to her friends if not continuing to be herself?

* * *

**So this is the first story I write, be nice and kind in your comments, I first wrote it in European Portuguese (actually still writing it, ended yesterday writing the 6th chapter), so what I'm doing is translate the story really to English.**

**It may have some errors, remember I am not a native BUT I do like to learn, and I must say I'm a bit rusty when it comes to speaking or writing in English, so if you find anything please let me know.**

**I hope you find the story appealing. Let me know!**  
**I will keep translating it! Promise to do my best.**


	2. Camaro SS

**22 December 2013**

It was 8:10 p.m. when Rachel finished packing her suitcase.

"At last duende I was starting to think that it wouldn't come to an end… I will need your help with my suitcase.

"But…" retorted Rachel.

"My suitcase is bigger than yours Barbra." Santana answered dryly.  
"… wasn't the point to take a few things, only the indispensable for these days?" Rachel reacted.

"Rachel, I'm not 4"5 (1.40m), I need… more fabric, yes I know that you salivate when you look at me." She teased.

"First, I'm not 4"5 Santana and then… nothing, let's go, I…I salivate looking at you? Since when? So modest!..." Rachel chaffed, immediately closing her suitcase, rising from the bed and pulling Santana's right arm saying "Kurt and Blaine are waiting for us, and if we are going then let's go I don't want to catch any snowfall on the way."

Williamsburg had little snow, very little snow considering the time of the year, what motivated Kurt that, realizing the weather's improvement, gave Blaine a little poke and smiled. "It seems we are going to have good weather for the trip, if we are lucky enough we won't find snow along the way and who knows maybe instead of 10h we get to Lima in 6h."

"WHAT a nonsense Lady Hummel. 6 hours? Seriously Kurt? We are not travelling by jet, we are getting there by car and I want to reach Lima in one piece. How much ingenuity, it is VERY likely that we will get snow on the way. Do something useful with those skinny arms without muscle and open the car trunk so that we can place our luggage in." She said.

"But who's driving?" Rachel seemed intrigued, she wasn't, Kurt didn't understand or know anything related to motors… Blaine didn't have a driver's license or a car…

"5 foot _duende_ Mother Christmas has arrived early! Yes, this is the car in which we are travelling to Lima, and yes, surprise! I AM going to drive, I had my driver's license without telling you, I wanted to make a surprise. The car was borrowed by Dani who traveled to see her parents but she went by train." Santana filled her chest with pride announcing the news.

It was pretty obvious the surprise of the 3 friends to hear the news, for a few moments no one said anything until Kurt reacted. "Satan, I must confess I wasn't expecting." Kurt arched the eyebrow "But… it seems that it isn't all bad, this time I was positively surprised."

The suitcases were already saved, the car was a 1969 SS Camaro black with two white stripes that cross the car from the car bonnet to the car trunk, for some reason Santana looked so good in that car, it had, somewhat, everything to do with her.

"Santana it is humanly dangerous that we get to Lima in 10 hours, you can't drive the whole time, it is dangerous…" Rachel warned Santana with some fear of her reaction.

"I know Berry and thanks for the concern, I thought about it, we will travel as long as we can, and you are going to have shifts to keep me awake, I need a co-pilot. That way when I get really tired we'll see where we stop to rest and eat."

For the first time in the last few days Lopez seemed a bit relaxed and friendly, the last week was being especially unbearable for Kurt to put up the latina, who seemed very bitter and always had an answer shrouded in barbed wire to everything people would tell her…  
Rachel didn't bother she was having a tough week too, thus she was in a state of near-hypnosis and she didn't care about what Santana said to her but Kurt was very aware.

It was already 10h30 p.m., Kurt and Blaine were in the backseat, for some reason Rachel was now Santana's co-pilot, they thought that both of them (Kurt and Blaine) were sleeping…  
No noise was heared till a little scream coming from the backseat made Lopez and Berry stare at each other with their eyes wide open.

"What was it?" Rachel asked looking at Santana arching an eyebrow while moving her lips in a sort of confusion.

"Rachel you are going to tell me that you don't know what that was? Well I thought that Finnister had taken some of that innocence but I'm seeing he didn't." And then she proceeds. "They fooled me too back there so quiet for almost 2 hours, I thought they were sleeping."

Then, increasing the tone of voice so they would listen, purposely "Seems that the coats were only there to cover something else than the shame of letting us do the travel barely alone… I don't need to hear ladies screams, for that I.."

Santana wasn't able to finish the sentence. "SANTANA DIABLA LOPEZ, I don't even want to know how would that sentence end, unlike to what that perverse mind may think we weren't doing a thing."

"Kurt… but I will have to… agree with Santana, I did hear it too."

"Rachel! My word doesn't count anymore? Blaine was..." Kurt now seemed ashamed.

"Blaine? We don't hear a word from Blaine Kurt! Either she is dead or she doesn't have the guts to admit what she was doing." Santana said while looking through the rearview mirror, feeling it would prod Blaine.

"I really, we, weren't doing anything of what you girls are thinking…" Na embarrassed Blaine answered.

"Come on guys just say what was that moan back there, because if you don't Santana won't shut up for the entire trip, you already now what she is like." Rachel also seemed curious about it, at least now she was abstracted from the trip's destiny and she looked less unnerved and less melancholic.

"Uhhh look the Jewish _duende _is curious… I always knew that behind a big nose is a great depravity.."

"Santana watch the road and drive!" Rachel seemed not to bother with Santana's words.

"Girls, Blaine was only trying to tell me something on my ear and then he gave me a."

"Kurt!" By the little light the moon reflected Kurt could almost swear Blaine was blushing… but it wasn't his impression, the former Warbler really was embarrassed.

"Oh so cute my boyfriend. It's ok, they want to know. So then… he gave me a bite, a little bit on my ear, that's it. "Kurt completed.

"And what was it that Burt Reynolds told you to leave you like that all cheered up? Come on Kurt, I want to laugh a little. "Santana teased.

"There!" Kurt shout.  
"Saved by the bell."

Kurt spotted a road restaurant, Blaine who was nested to him under the coats start moving and stretching. Santana parked the car, and the 4 friends stopped for a while to buy water and some sandwiches for the trip.

"It seems the odds are with us there was no sign of a snowfall by now , and the road isn't that slippery. It will pass in a flash! When we realize we will be already in Lima! I love car trips!" An excited Kurt said.

"Sure, if I was nested in the backseat sleeping or… let's just … doing other type of things… I would say that too oh and yes that the trips are SO fast, you are not the one driving! Spare me Lady Hummel." Replied Santana

Already inside the restaurant Kurt and Blaine were at a table drinking hot chocolate, while Rachel and Santana asked for the sandwiches, water and coffee to take, mostly for Santana who needed it to stay awake as long as possible.

But Rachel asked for something different which incite Santana's curiosity, it was really hot that's for sure, it steamed quite a lot… but it had a different greenish aspect, while peering into the cup that has not yet been closed, Santana notice some herbs floating on the green liquid…

"Ewww. What's that?" In a sign of disapproval.

"It's good… at least that's what the lady who served me said, it's good for the vocal cords, it's tea, some typical herbs from this region."

"Rachel even now that we are in the middle of a trip and that we are on… HOLIDAYS!... you are are thinking about your vocal cords?! We know, we know, you are THE Diva, no one is as good as you." Santana said visibly irritated.

"Santana I am sick, well I'm not yet but I have been with a small irritation in my throat and I know we are on holidays but it won't be for too long, a little more than a week and I must be well prepared for the musical. It is an unique opportunity… that I can't afford to lose, not now, I need to make the most of this opportunity." Rachel looked convincing and Santana understood her motives, they were obvious therefore she wasn't going to insist any longer, her "inconvenience" was a lot of times a defense but she knew that Rachel was in pain so she wasn't going to respond.

Meanwhile the lady from the restaurant returned with their full order, Santana waved to Blaine and Kurt who had already drink the hot chocolate but continued idly chatting. Kurt had not realized the sign Santana made them and it was Blaine to call his attention.

In the meantime Santana led the food and the drinks to the car, opened the Camaro SS door and Rachel placed the bags in front of her chair on the floor, between her feet, it was when the promising star looked at Santana in the eyes. "You know what ? This car really looks like you, you look really good in it, if it wasn't Dani's I would say you have stolen it… yes 'cause it should worth some nice couple of dollars, right? "

Santana wasn't counting with what it seemed to be a complement coming from Rachel. "Stolen? Well, according to Dani it was her uncle's car but for a thousand of reasons it ended hers, so yes I really like the car, thanks I guess…" To what Rachel nodded with her head.

"Ah there we are, are we interrupting something?" Kurt said hastily.

"Put your ass in the car I don't want to waste more time Lady Face, let's go Blaine Warbler fast, at this rate when we get to Lima Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Pillsbury will already have 10 kids, all of them redheads and with curly hair, an explosive combination, I don't want to be there to see."

"Santana, they are going to have lovely children, I am sure. I have curly hair and… and Kurt loves me!" Blaine said it gently.

"Correction… I don't love your hair WHEN it is curly… do you still remember the prom that Brittany organized? She forbade you to use hair gel… er… it was different so to speak… but YEEEEES I love that hair, those cheeks, that mouth, that voice, oh the voice…" Kurt seemed somewhat hysterical… pressing Blaine's cheeks like people use to do to babies.

"Did he drink coffee?" Rachel asked Blaine who denied with his head at the same time he made a gesture pointing and turning his right forefinger directly to Kurt's head without him noticing, as a sign of _he is crazy._

"Blaine Anderson, I saw that!" The hot chocolate warmed my soul, that's all! I confess I got a little excited…"  
_  
_  
**"When I'm with you baby**

**I go out of my head**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough"  
**  
Blaine started singing looking at Kurt that soon after proceed.

**"All the things you do to me**

**And everything you said**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough"**

From the front seat something was heard in unison "No!" Without rehearse and not realizing Rachel and Santana ended with that little moment.

"Why? Are we that sleepy that we don't hit the notes? I always hit the right notes. And Blaine too, well he doesn't when he sings Katy Perry but that's because he is imitating the original.."

"Kurt, do I criticize Gaga, do I?" I guess I did hit the notes, unless the chocolate affected my throat… You don't like the song? We sang it in 's almost wedding.." Repied Blaine.

"I know, that's why, it brings too many memories. Too many, some of them still hurt." Singer's voice seemed to vanish.

Feeling that sorrow in Rachel's voice Santana reached her right hand holding lightly her friend's hand, without taking her eyes off the road, she had memories from that day too that no one in that car even imagined.

"I'm sorry Rach, I didn't mean to hurt you, neither did Kurt, I'm sorry." Encouraging Kurt to apologize to his friend.

Kurt approached the front seat where Rachel was seated, clearly distant, and hugged her giving her a little kiss on her face, on the left cheek, when he finally notice the hand that was still on top of Rachel's hand. "Dear, I didn't remember, sorry, I want anything but hurt you, especially at this time of the year."

"I know boys, I'm sorry, but there are still some things that I just can't digest… as much as I want is superior to me."

"_Thanks Santana._" Rachel said to her, who gingerly nodded her head.

"Well, then, I guess that if you wouldn't mind of course, we'll lay down and sleep a bit, Rachel if you get tired, call me ok? Kurt said to Rachel:

"Or call me. I am here too." Blaine smiled.

...

It was after 2 a.m., Rachel dozed lulled by the car when she opened her eyes and the car was stationary, looking around Rachel didn't know where she was but noticing the amount of snow that was falling she widened her eyes, turning to Santana. "So what now?"

"Now we have to wake up the Profet and let him know that he spoked so much _on how good the weather was_ that now this happened… we can't continue Rachel, not now."

"No? So… so does it mean that we have to go back?"

"Rachel, you don't get it, the snow isn't falling only in here… if we try to go back we will still see snow… lots of snow. I stopped here on purpose."

"On purpose? We'll freeze to death if we stay here for the next minutes."

"Berry, for the next minutes? Try for the next hours… two at least… but not here, there." Pointing to a road hotel. "Now wake up the Fairy Godmother and the hair gel Fairy."

"Kurt, Blaine, you have to wake up, there's a snowfall, and we can't keep on the road, take whatever you need because we have to rent a room to stay until the weather gets better."

"Rachel, not whatever they need, take only the necessary so we don't lose time when we get back on the road. AH yes I was almost forgetting, I will not be like a canned sardine in one bedroom only with you 3 on top of me." Lopez let them know.

"First, we don't have the Money to rent a room for each one of us, and then nobody wanted to be on top of you Satan." Kurt retaliated.

"If you say so… deep down, confess Lady Hummel, that mind fantasizes with this dark skin, you want to taste the other side of the rollercoaster…"

"Santana, we won't continue here in the cold, let's come inside and see how much the rooms cost, if they are relatively accessible, we rent one for you guys and one for us, until this storm passes." Rachel tried to achieve a consensus.

"_I always knew you had curiosity…" _ Santana poked Rachel without letting Kurt and Blaine notice.

Already inside the hotel, the receptionist informed the four about the bedroom conditions and promptly gave them the keys.  
It was a typical road hotel, though looked better than the other roadside hotels in the interior, that comforted the four friends. "Key 68." Santana said. "A little higher and it would be sixty ni.." She didn't end the sentence, Rachel stopped her.

"Santana with me? You are really thinking that with me?"

"You wish! Come one… say you don't…" Santana teased Rachel biting her under lip.

"Oh no, let's go Blaine, I can't watch this anymore, at least for a couple of hours we rest a little from Satan's assaults." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Let's go Kurt. If you need us, call us, we'll be in the bedroom down the hall, 90." Blaine hugging Rachel.

"Yes, resting… deceive me… if I let you.." Santana said.

"Satan you must be really desperate, lack of sex right? I thought things were going alright between you and Dani." Kurt replied dryly. "I don't care, see ya later, try to rest Rachel dear, it won't be easy beside that devil… but give it a try, oh if she tries anything with you, know and come to our room, you'll be safe there, yes honey?"

Rachel smiled, Santana made a gesture with her hands shooing them, telling them to leave.

"Room 68, yes that's it… Come inside I don't bite, I only bite who I want to bite and when I want."  
"Yes Santana, I am really tired, it's really cold, and I want to rest a little or even sleep…" Rachel was already powerless.

"Tired? You must be shitting me, I drove for hours and I am still here, and you are all tired?" Santana threw herself onto the bed. "This Lady is mine." I'm just saying."

"But Santana I want to lay down a bit too, and I won't laid down on the floor.."

"Well but I'm not used to lay next to _duendes_… I may find it awkward or I may have some skin reaction…" Santana was already taking off her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt.

"You can't be pleasant for a second, can you? Santana I'm suffering, can't you see? And I am a person, a Human Being, can't you threat me as such for a couple of minutes?"

"You are right, I've been nervous. Well, more than usual I mean.."

"Er… that's alright, I got that, mostly in the car… with the song that…"

Santana interrupted Rachel. "That's another story, another time."

"Ok, ok… Santana I'm really not ready for this."

"For what? Not ready to know what happened? Or to sleep with me?" Lopez asked.

"No! To… see you naked, can't you undress in the bathroom for instance?"

"Uhhh. It's true I forgot I'm in the same bedroom as the Queen of the prudes but… with Brody the gigolo you were not like that, were you?!..."

"Brody? Now we are talking about Brody?! Santana, I'm going to get changed in the bathroom."

"Yes Berry, hurry up we don't want to see that sculptural body of a pre-teen." Laughing out loud.

...

20 minutes after getting dressed and a little hydration ritual, to the range of the products she had with her in that moment, Rachel returned cautiously, opening the sheets convinced that Santana slept and trying not to wake her up.

Two hours were gone, it was after 5 a.m., they have entered that hotel 3 hours ago… And Rachel was leaned against the headboard listening to some music… when Santana woke up, shaking her head in some sign of disagreement with Rachel.

"What a horror Berry. Just when I thought nothing else about you could frighten me, you surprise me." Santana said. "Awake. Listening to music. Staring at me. Uhh what a fright. Let me see what are you listening to." Pulling the headphones to listen what was playing on Rachel's Ipod. Que es esto?!

**"No te atrevas a decir te quiero**

**No te atrevas a decir que fue todo un sueño.**

**Una sola mirada te basta**

**Para matarme y mandar-me al infierno."**

To Lopez it was easy to understand those words such as the ones that followed, but she was sure if Rachel understood them and that caused her some confusion.

"Rachel do you understand any of these words? It is somewhat strange to share the same mattress, you're listening to a song by some latino in… Spanish, beyond that it's a romantic song, as if it that were not enough… you were staring at me while I slept.. so is this when you kill me? I know I haven't been the best friend a lot of times but you know… it isn't easy to be me…"

"No Santana, calm down, it isn't a random latino, it is Pablo Alborán. I was lost in my thoughts Santana, just that, and you were sleeping so well that I could not look away.  
This song, the lyric, makes me wonder, lately I can only listen to songs that were not sang by us in McKinley, because each one of them has some memory and it kills me.  
It kills me Finn's absence, and just to think that in some hours from now we will be in Lima… it hurts… not only by his absence but also due to other… absences and also presences, because everything and everyone will remind me of what I lost and what I had once lived."

"I see…" Santana sighed.

"And Quinn…"

"What about Quinn?" Santana questioned.

"Well, I'm still hurt. I don't get it. If not for me than for Finn… she almost had a baby from him. Why didn't she go. Why didn't she say something. She owed him that."

"Almost… well for Q to have a baby from T-Rex it was necessary that many things had happened that did not happen… still can't understand how is that Frankensteen thought he could be the Father.."

"SANTANA! Finn died." Rachel seemed somewhat angry.

"I know Jelly Berry. That's not what I meant, I liked, I like Finn, but I really don't understand but intelligence was never his forte."

"Finn was intelligent but he was naïve he would only see the best in people, that's what made him special, and that is I why I loved him so much."

"I know Rach, as Quinn I'm pretty sure she had her reasons, a lot happened before… maybe that messed up with her head, and then Finn's departure must have shaken her too. I am sure she'll have her reasons, let her be the one to tell you." Santana seemed now more friendly with Rachel. "Up! Dress up, we must wake up Kurt and Blaine and get back on the road, the weather has calmed down..."

"Yes I will get dressed Santana but.."

"But..?"

"But is she spending the Christmas in Lima?"

"She will. I don't know."

"So? Yes or no?"

"Rachel I don't know, she might, she might not, we haven't spoke since…"

"Since..?"

"Since Saint Valentine's Day.."

"The wedding that never happened?"

"Yes."

"For any special reason?" Rachel asked.

"Well… not, nothing spe.."

"…special, is that it Santana?"

"Come on Rachel, I want to get back on the road ASAP." Santana hastened dressing, not answering to Rachel's question, for Santana that had been an unique moment, even though she was dating Dani at the moment and also with the possibility of seeing Brittany once again in Lima.

...

Blaine's watch indicated 12:45 a.m., they arrived in Lima just in time for lunch.  
Kurt and Rachel dozed, Rachel was tired and mentally exhausted, she had been talking to Santana along the way, showing clear indications of apprehension and nervousness regarding her return to Lima.  
What she did not reveal was that the talk she previously had with Santana in that hotel room had left her introspective…

* * *

SO, I just translate the second episode, since it take some hours to minimize the grammar errors it takes some hours to translate it… if you find any error please let me know I'm not a native English speaker.

**Let me know what you think about the story….**

**For those who have some difficulties with English you may find it easily to read the version in Portuguese. That's the first one I wrote.**

**Hope you enjoy it! And THANKS FOR ALL THE VIEWS in such a short time oh and ALSO THANKS for the follows and the FAVS!**


	3. Return to Lima

"Here we are." Rachel said filling her lungs with air, she didn't know what to feel, whether to feel relief from the trip coming to an end, after all the fatigue prevailed, or whether to feel sadness going back to Lima or joy about coming back to her hometown.

Santana nodded her hair, still with both hands on the steering wheel. "So, where do I leave you? I have things to do… who's first?"

"Things to do?" Rachel asked. "Where are you going to? Where are you staying during these days? You are angry at you abuela… did you two bury the hatchet? You can always come to my house, I'm sure my parents will love to have you for the holiday." Berry looked worried about Santana, even with bad temper she still is Rachel's friend and they lived in NY together, they were family.

After hearing the talk Kurt rubbed his eyes and react. "Love? Rachel I don't know if that's a good idea… Satan can be pretty malevolent… even in this time of the year. She will certainly ruin your Christmas and it is likely that even the most well humored person won't take it."

"Queen Elizabeth you may stop, first because I already have a place to stay, I was not expecting you to invite me over…. I'm pretty sure that sooner or later I would have to watch some musicals marathon, most of them DEPRESSING!" Santana replied. "And Berry, although I'm thankful for the invite, I have to meet… I …I already have a house where I'll stay for this week. Thanks. As to what I have to do… Rest for instance, yes I'm tired of being your chauffeur for more than 10 hours, enough."

"You have to meet with who?" Rachel intrigued herself.

"Ahn? I didn't say I had to meet anyone."  
"No, you did say it, I heard it well, guys you didn't? Rachel question Blaine and Kurt who seemed to be more busy talking among themselves.

"Rachel we didn't hear it, we were discussing some details on these days." Blaine responded. "Santana you can leave me in my home, and I guess Kurt stays at his, right?"

"Yes yes, my father's waiting for me and I don't want him to work too much, her really can't make a lot right of effort or get too excited, it won't be good for him, leave us at home, I'm sure Rach wouldn't mind if you take her after." Kurt seemed now a bit anxious.

"Oh Kurt, of course I don't mind, and your dad is great! You have to let it go and stop worrying about him, since we've decided to come, please enjoy the time you spend with him and with Finn's mother, they, she mostly, needs you more than ever… this is our first Christmas without him…" As these words were being said Rachel started to slide down the seat devastated with what she just said, this was truly her first Christmas without Finn since they met in McKinley.

Santana already had drove Kurt and Blaine home, respectively, and she now remained in front of Rachel's parents house.

"Ok, here you are."  
"You're sure you'll be alright? Santana there's no need to be ashamed, if you don't have a place to stay during these days you stay here with me..." Rachel tried to convince Santana, both of them still inside the car."

"I already told you I have where to stay for the following days. And, now that there's only you and me… I'm the one who should be worry about you, not the otherwise."

"… we have other rooms… we didn't have to share a mattress…" Rachel smiled, but her power of persuasion wasn't working.

"Berry, though seeming appealing not having to share a bed with you again, I really do have where to stay and they are counting on me, actually I am late."

"But… ok, I don't insist, I would only like to know _who's counting on you _, I would be assured."

"Friends. When the right time comes you'll know it. I'll be alright don't worry, do you have someone to lunch with, or something for lunch?" Santana looked hasty yet not neglecting the fact of Rachel being, apparently, alone in Lima.

"No."

"You don't?"

"I don't anyone to have lunch with because my Parents shouldn't be at home yet, at least an hour ago they texted me saying that they were in some last minute shopping but that by the middle of the afternoon they were back. But I have what to lunch, snack on, dinner, don't worry, take care yourself don't make them wait, we talk later or tomorrow. I really want to have some time alone, I'll unpack my suitcase, review some things, I may straight up my room… it has so much old stuff."

"Well, if you need something you already know what to do, CALL ME, but I mean it.  
I know, I know that sometimes I'm not easy to live with but… I'm here for you, and Rach you don't have to get through those things, those memories can't hurt you, you've got time."

Rachel nodded her head.  
Off the car, Santana opened the car trunk and made sure she was the one to carry Rachel's suitcase up to the door, even with Berry protesting and saying "There was no need, I'm not that weak."

"I know you're not, I have to say you that have been incredibly strong, but I really want you to know that I am here for whatever you need, even with my bad temper. I guess that sometimes I'm like a little Chihuahua I bark but I don't bite only to who…"

"…you want I already know Santana!" Rachel smiled, Santana had a bad temper but was reliable.  
"Come here Yentl, give me a hug" Rachel hugged Santana and felt a hug comfort hearing those words and hugging Lopez, she thought how a small tiny gesture like that hug could make her feel suddenly so happy, and almost forget the anguishes that the return to Lima brought her.

...

Rachel rummaged up trying to figure out what was going on and where she was, although with some laziness, her body didn't respond to what her brain was telling her… that it was time to open her eyes, when she was finally able to open her eyes and lean against to what it seemed to be the a bed's blackboard. Then she remembered, that was her old bedroom, her bed, her house in Lima, although she could only see shadows from outside (the lights from the cars passing by her street) and also from her window blinds.

Still a little bit sleepy she stretched her right arm up to her bedside table right next to her bed… fumbling to find her cellphone,  
she had slept so well that she lost completely lost track of time.

" 9 p.m. ?! And there's no one home?! Rachel quickly turned a light on, stood up from her bed, put some water on her face, wore a coat, outside her bed it was very cold, and went downstairs, worried about her parents, it wasn't normal to be 9 p.m. and they haven't said anything.

"Rachel dear!"  
"Darling our baby girl woke up."  
"Be welcome!" Both of Rachel's parents said seeing hera t the top of the stairs.

The concern clearly on her face quickly vanished and led to a tremendous peace of mind and security, she was back in her home and with both of her parents.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You just got now?" Rachel questioned.

"No sweetie." Both of them laughed. "Now? You didn't get our message? We got here by afternoon, went upstairs and saw you sleeping so well that we didn't want to wake you up, that trip must have been really tiring and also dangerous!... Because for you to be so tired means you didn't stop to sleep… next time you come by plane, it's preferable." Said LeRoy, Rachel's father.

"No need to worry, I was really tired… that's true… I don't remember… falling asleep, I remember being at the door with Santana , saying goodbye to her, bringing the suitcase inside, eating a delicious salad I found inside the fridge… the note on top of the counter was very useful!... And then I went upstairs… I remember looking around and think there was so many things I had to, I wanted to review and who knows to throw in the trash but… then I don't remember anything else. Well, it must have been there when I fell asleep." Rachel looked pensive and somewhat confuse reporting the previous hours, she didn't even remember of covering herself with the duvet.

That's when Hiram anticipated and promptly explained her daughter. "Dear you don't have to be confused, when we went upstairs, both of us, me and you father, we notice in your countenance that… you have blacked out! I took off your shoes, and carefully opened the sheets and covered you with the duvet, it is normal that you sleep, because of the trip, and you are on holiday! Enjoy! And we don't want you to get a cold, do we?" Hiram now hugged her daughter.

"You are the best parents a daughter can have, but I am already having a little irritation in my throat, moreover during the we stopped in a small road restaurant and I drank an infusion from that region, the lady said it was miraculous… I am better but I still feel a little scratch."

"Well, then Rachel we'll get right on it! I want to attend your début as Fanny and be able to applaud you very much, give me a hug starlet." LeRoy was euphoric hugging Rachel and still with a wooden spoon on his hand turned to Hiram saying "Finish setting the table, dinner's ready in 10 minutes, I will make a tea for our daughter, I'll be right back."

...

The three had finished dinner, they were now watching the Phantom of the Opera which they had on DVD, mostly for occasions like these, they also had a lot of other musicals, in that house – everyone from Rachel to her fathers – were, let's say, fanatics for musicals, and they did not mind watching them over and over again.

"It is so good to be home, I thought not…moreover, I have to confess one thing." Saying this Rachel seemed to feel guilty about something.

"You didn't want to spend the Christmas with us? I know it isn't the tradition to which we care the most… but since last month we didn't celebrate Hanukkah together… I thought you wanted to come back and spend the Christmas with us.." LeRoy said it looking miserable.

"Sometimes I forget I live with a Drama Queen, I guess it runs in the family…" Hiram laugh, looking at Rachel and LeRoy.

"Hiram that's not funny."

"You don't have to argue, the problem isn't you. Of course I wanted to spend the Christmas with my two fathers, I love you. But coming back intimidated me, mostly in this time of the year, Finn loved Christmas Spirit so much, this is the first time we are not together… I don't want everyone to ask me if I am alright or to tell me that I need to have be strong and it all shall pass. I don't want it to pass, I don't want to forget him." Rachel kept her eyes on the floor.

"Dear, I understand, and I am sure so does your father, isn't that right LeRoy? And here at home no one will ask you anything or tell you anything about, you know whenever you want or feel like you need to talk we are here, me and your father, always!  
You are the best thing we have, and I would say we did a pretty good job… in raising you, didn't we?  
People don't have to tell you how strong you must be, they see the force of nature you are, and as the true warrior you are, you will pass through this delicate and troubled phase in the best way you can, no matter what time it takes, that time is yours.  
No one can mourn for you, and I know Finn he would want you to remember him of course, and no one questions your love for him, but he would also want you to keep on with your life and to continue with your journey, a beautiful path, you are meant to live." Hiram ended, drinking a glass of wine.

"Now that's what I call a speech, Hiram, I completely agree with everything you just said, Rachel isn't he a catch?" LeRoy smiled.

"You both are, and that's why you're together until today, I love you both so much you know that? Thanks I really needed to hear these words Dad, I'm happy you understand. Ah before I forget we did stop to rest during the trip, 2/3 hours, in a relatively good road hotel.."

"Then I'm more carefree." LeRoy holding his daughter's hand, she was seating on the living room's couch between her two dads.

"Well, I am incredibly tired, which is awkward due to the amount of hours I slept this afternoon, but my body is really asking for bed, if you don't mind I'm going up to my room." Rachel wasn't tired, she was exhausted, physically and mentally, there had been too many emotions for just one day, her return to Lima, her home, her bedroom and her reunion with her parents.

"Of course dear, take a rest, you are on holiday. Just a question, any special plans for the next days? Christmas dinner is here at home with us right?" Hiram asked

"Sure, of course. I was thinking that on Christmas Eve, in other words, tomorrow we dined… or do you have planned dinner for Christmas Day, 25?

"Yes dear, me and your father thought you might want to be with your friends, many of them should be in Lima for the holiday… at least for Christmas, with their families, so thinking about it, we agreed that tomorrow would be our dinner, and on the following day we would have Christmas lunch or you could spend the day the way you want."

"Yes, that's fine by me, if you don't mind, I still don't know how the next das are going to be but tomorrow I will try to know who's in Lima and schedule something.  
I wanted to know if I can bring someone tomorrow… if you mind." Rachel showed some apprehension and concern. "It's… Santana… I'm afraid she doesn't have someone to spend Christmas Eve with, and I didn't want her to spend it alone, she says she has friends and she also says she is in some house in Lima with friends but… until I see it doubt it."

Both smiled. "Of course you can bring Santana, we like to see this house full and joyful! It will be an honor to have Santana or anyone else you might want to bring as a guest, invite who you want dear." LeRoy said.

"Well then, tomorrow I talk to her, I'm off to bed, love you, never forget ok? Sleep tight." And so Rachel said goodbye, hugging one and then the them, it had been a long day, and longer it appeared after a trip of so many hours and so tiring, in which most of the time, Rachel had talked to Santana almost nonstop, for being enervated and not being able to rest but also to keep her friend awake.

* * *

**In the two following chapters Rachel will learn if Santana is staying with someone for the holiday, and it will be a BIG surprise to her.  
Also Santana in the next chapter will have the surprise of her life, she wasn't expecting to hear from this person, she really wasn't.**

**So I hope you still find the story good, follow, like, share, comment, whatever you want, and remember if you find grammar mistakes:**

**- I'm not an English native speaker.**  
**- It's 6:17 a.m. and I just finish translating my original story in Portuguese to English for you, so I may be tired and already out of myself. ;)**


	4. Abuela?

**24 December 2013  
10 a.m.**

"Good mooorning" Hiram said in a very pleasant tone, neither too high or too low, putting down the tray on the pink desk in front of Rachel's bed and then opening the curtains of his daughter's bedroom, letting the sun illuminate the entire room, though it was cold, it didn't snow, it was a beautiful day. The sky was completely blue.

"Daaad…" She stretched up, still sleepy.

Hiram he went to the desk where he had put the tray and after seeing his daughter had already leaned against the bed's headboard, he put the tray on her lap. "You Father is downstairs, nobody can't stand him today, is up since 7 a.m. preparing the dinner, he says we'll have a guest so everything must be ready on time."  
That comment left Rachel intrigued, she did mention last night she was going to invite Santana but it wasn't certain yet… Berry hadn't talked to her friend yet. "Oh and this breakfast was prepared by your Father, who expressly told me to make sure you eat everything, you need energy for the rest of the day and to heal that throat on time for Funny Girl."

"I promise I eat everything. I woke up very hungry." Rachel said already snacking, LeRoy had included on the tray a bowl with various fruits, toasts, a glass of orange juice, and a hot tea. Also had included a small flower, a daisy. "A daisy! He hasn't forgotten"

"Actually it my was my idea. We do not forget anything that has to do with you." Hiram said. "I know the meaning that flower has to you, last year Valentine's Day… Finn… I know."

" That's true… thanks, for never forgetting me. I love you both. A lot."

Hiram gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead and turned on the IPOD, choosing a song. "So you can start the day in the best way! If you need something we'll be downstairs, now eat everything!" Blinking the eye.

Rachel smiled, while eating her breakfast and listening to the song chosen by her Father.

**"What the world needs now**

**Is love, sweet love**

**It's the only thing**

**That there's just too little of**

**What the world needs now**

**Is love, sweet love**

**No, not just for some**

**But for everyone"**

Finished her breakfast, Rachel stood up from her bed, went to her bedroom window contemplating a beautiful and sunny day which radiated good vibrations, while listening to the song chosen by Hiram, "What the World Needs Now – Trijntje Oosterhuis" she said mentally.

Then, she took a shower and she dressed in black and gray; she wore a long coat with a buckle belt and small golden buttons, a black turtleneck sweater, a dark gray skirt with black tights, black high boots, long gloves in dark gray (half leather and half knit) and a dark gray scarf.

Rachel was now ready to start the day, although it was a very beautiful day, it was really cold.

She was about to leave when she finally thought about the mystery "guest", she didn't need to look for LeRoy, she followed the sound of crockery which led her to the kitchen.

"Dad."  
"Good morning dear." LeRoy stopped for a second what he was doing.  
"What's going on? Can I help?"  
"No sweetie, I'm the one who has to do this, your Father also offered himself to help but I already but I told him he would help me a lot more by going to the market and shopping what's missing, I'm choosing which set to use, it's important to choose the right dinnerware and glasses, the right silverware, the right tablecloth and napkins. After all we want to be good hosts to our guest." LeRoy spoke as he rummaged the kitchen cabinet, looking for something he hadn't found yet.

"Good hosts…yes… I guess… But…" Rachel hesitated telling him she hadn't spoke to her friend yet, her father was so determined to give the best dinner possible, she didn't want to let him know but she didn't want him to be counting on something that may not happen.  
"… I haven't spoke to Santana… I was about to call her to meet her, imagine she won't come, for any reason, if that happens you had all this work in vain."

"No, no, no. Rachel listen carefully to what I'm going to say, I'll stop what I'm doing and I want you to look in my eyes now. I don't want you to worry about anything during this week, I figured you hadn't spoke to your friend yet, the guest is another person and, honestly, I think you're going to like, it's a surprise, she's a friend of us all, at least I hope she is. Now go, I don't need and I don't want help, I want you to have fun during the day and to be here by dinner time, or if possible a bit before." Rachel's Dad tranquilized his daughter who was now curious about who would be this "friend".

…

**11:30 a.m.  
The Lima Bean**

"_Santana pick up…pick up the phone.. c'mon_.." Rachel expressed aloud, instinctively, what she wished at the time, that her friend answered the cellphone.

"So she's not answering?" Kurt had arranged to meet Rachel there at The Lima Bean, a popular venue still from McKinley time.

"No… and I start to get worried, seriously… who may she be with at his time that she can't pick up the phone? What if she met Brittany and she's at her house?"

"Rachel, Britt's not in Lima as far as I know, but what do I know… we got here only yesterday. But Santana is with Dani now, I don't believe she's with Brittany or at her house.  
Do you think Satan is sleeping in the car and she's ashamed to tell us?"

"No Kurt, I also thought it was that but I insisted and she assured me she was really staying at a friend's house."

_The phone rings._

"Santana?"  
"_Yes, Jelly Berry it's me. What's going on? I have two text messages and 5 phone calls, I'm worried._" Santana said.

When from the other side of the line Rachel heard a whisper. "I'll be fine."

"Who's with you?" Rachel asked Santana, receiving a curious look from Kurt who shook his head forward spelling with his lips "who is".

"Berry is a dwarf. A Dog. Nobody. Nobody is with me. That's just your imagination." Santana said trying to disguise.

"Well, fine… if you don't want to tell who that is. I wanted to talk to you, to know how are you going to spend Christmas Eve later on… my Dads invite you for tonight's dinner, do you accept?"  
"I can't."  
"You can't?" Rachel was even more suspicious.  
"No, I already have things to do later, but thank your fathers for me."

"And having a coffee with me and Kurt? We are here at The Lima Beans, come meet us, at least we'll be hanging a little, I doubt your _friends _want to be with you 24/7…" Rachel joked waiting for a reaction. "It will be funny, c'mon, we miss your bad temper."

"I don't." Kurt said before drinking more of his mocaccino.  
"Kurt's kidding, he was worried too because you weren't answering."

…Some seconds later… from the other side of the line there wasn't the slightest noise… Rachel thought the connection was lost. "Santana? Santana are you there?"

"_Yes, I am. It seems I'm meeting you, I'm there in 20 minutes."  
_"We are waiting for you." Rachel had convinced Santana to join them.

...

Meanwhile it was already after 12:30 p.m. and Kurt noticing what time it was warmed. "Girls I have to go, I want to help Carole and my Dad, since I am here in Lima, and I arranged something with Blaine before tonight's dinner, I have my day timed to the minute!"

"I have to go too. I have people waiting for me." Santana said.  
"Santana can you give us a ride, me and Kurt…"  
"That's it ? Well if so, I take you." Lopez was apprehensive and suspicious.  
"That's it? Of course it is, what would I want beyond that?!"

...

"Thanks for the ride." Kurt said goodbye. "We talk later about tomorrow, I don't accept excuses, I want and I will spend part of the day with you girls, I have already told my dad and Carole I have plans with you, they don't mind."

"_Carole" _Rachel repeated. "I… I owe her a visit. I owe that to Finn."

"Only if it doesn't hurt you." Kurt said, outside the car, sliding a hand on Rachel's shoulder.  
"Santana would you mind coming with me? I just want to give her a kiss before Christmas, I promise it will be fast, even because before we return to New York I intend to drop by and talk to her." Her request was so honest that Santana accepted.

"Rachel!" Carole said running to hug her.

Nobody in that house said anything, it was a long inevitable hug.

"Rachel, it's so good you came. So glad I see you." Carole was moved and thrilled but was trying to hold herself. "It's just as if Finn was, somehow, still here. He didn't speak or expressed much of what he was feeling, but about you he talked more than usual and when he did his eyes sparkled and his smile was so spontaneous. He really loved you but you already know that."

"Mrs. Hummel.."

"Carole. Call me Carole. You could have been my daughter-in-law, I know you would be, and I tell you more, to me you are my daughter, you will always be part of this family, and then of course you are also Kurt's best friend." Carole really liked Rachel and her presence touched Finn's Mom.

"…Carole, I don't know what to say. Your words were…somewhat unexpected, I was not expecting. I know how much Finn loved me, I loved him too, I love him, unconditionally, regardless of what the future holds , I will never forget him and that's the promise I made him and I now say aloud." Some tears run down Rachel's face. Santana made sure to clean up some.

"Santana, I'm sorry I believe I didn't say hello. I'm so sorry. I'm glad you're here, thanks for coming." Greeting Lopez and addressing Rachel then. "I know, I felt it every time I saw you two together, it was magic, it was a perfume that spread throughout everywhere, I don't believe there's one single person in this world who has lived with you who has not realized what existed between you two. I believe it was fate, not the end, but getting to meet each other and what really matters is that why it last it was true and intense.

Rachel smiled and Santana who looked surreptitiously at her phone to see the time was surprised by an unexpected call. "I…I…excuse me.." Santana went out to answer her phone.

"_Santana mi amor?"_ A voice said.  
"Ab..ab..uela?" Stammering.

"_Mi amor.._ perdóname."  
"Abuela que pasa?" Santana didn't want to believe what was happening, her grandmother had told her she did not want to see her again.

"Santana I want to apologize to you. Personally. You are my granddaughter, the rest doesn't matter. We all have secrets. I know it because I told you this. You are a warrior, much braver than me, the times were different but still… Santana hear me please, I want to see you, it's Christmas, you're in Lima? My granddaughter please, forgive me."

Santana did not say anything, she couldn't, she didn't know where to start, too much information, she expected everything but this.  
She knew how to handle the eventual problems resulting from her returning to Lima (Brittany)… in her own way… but she knew. So it never crossed her mind that her Grandmother would want to apologize to her, and definitely not during her stay in Lima, plus she was even more surprised with her grandmother's semi-confession saying she was a lot braver than her.

"Abuela, yes I am, I arrived yesterday, I came with Rachel and Kurt, also with Blaine. But you said… you said that…"

"It doesn't matter what I've said. I mean, it does because what I've said it's unforgivable, and that is why I want to spend the day with you, it's Christmas Eve, I know we are alike… sometimes we seem to be made of stone but I know you have a big heart and if there is someone in the world able to forgive that someone is you. What do you say, can I wait for you?"

"Abuela yes, I have to cancel something but yes of course, I'll… be… there."

"I will be waiting for you, muchos besos, te quiero."

Santana was immobile when Rachel, who had already said goodbye to Kurt and Carole, found her in the garden. Santana looked at Rachel and hugged her, shaking, pale, really pale and with icy hands.

"Santana looks like you saw a ghost… is there something wrong?" Rachel was worried sick.

The question went unanswered, Rachel managed to take Santana up to the front seat of the car, opening her the door and helping her to seat, she also entered the car, sitting in the passenger seat.

They were like this for 10 minutes, Rachel didn't had the courage to ask her anything else until Santana surprised her. "My abuela…" Her voice was failing.

"… died"? Rachel asked.

Santana automatically turned to Berry. "No. She… she… called me."

"She insulted you?" Rachel was clueless.

"Rachel can you be a little more positive? Well the truth is I wasn't counting on this too… looks like I'll have to start believing in miracles…"

"Miracles?"

"Yes. Mercedes was right, miracles do happen. My abuela wants to meet with me, she wants to see me, to be with me, to with me on Christmas, on the Eve, today." Santana realized what she was saying and pallor gradually disappeared, her eyes and lips softly changed expression and the apathy gave way to joy, a children's joy innocent and genuine.

"Santana! Praised! Mercedes would say. Good! This requires a hug, a big hug!"

"Easy, let's not exaggerate." Sobbing and laughing at the same time. "I need your help with something… I said I would meet with my abuela but the problem is I have something at home, not something, someone, who doesn't know about this… well my abuela just called I didn't had time… to…" Santana didn't know how to say what needed to be said of which she was far from imagining.

"…with? Santana have no problems with that, tell me what's going on, I'll help if I can, of course. After all the house really exists…" Teasing her friend.

"Of course it does!"  
"Ok, ok, I had doubts but now I believe, so what can I do to help you?"

"Well… I… do you have planned things for the afternoon?"  
"No. I have to lunch apart from that nothing else.." Rachel said.  
"Lunch… that's not a problem we have yesterday's dinner and you can always cook… but I doubt that's not been taken care of…"

"_We have? _You and who else? I'm not understanding anything Santana."

"Berry, it's like this, I need you now more than ever to not ask me anything and to only what I ask you to. Trust me."

"Ok…"

"So, I will take you to the house where I am staying during these days, and I need you to stay there. To make company to someone."

"Who? Santana I need to know who that is, do I know that person?"  
"Rachel just do it, you have to decide, I really have to go to meet with my abuela, I drop you off, open the door and keep on, ok?"

Rachel not knowing what to expect and staring the unknown said yes with her head.

...

**1:30 p.m. (13h30)**

"The door is open."  
"Ok.." Rachel said not knowing what to expect from the other side of the door "And good luck with your grandmother."

Santana went to the car smiling, as she entered in the car, as she entered the car she called her friend. "Oh yes Rachel?..."

"Yes?"

"…Thanks for the favor. Although it seems to me you're about to discover that, in a way, I'm also doing you a favor." Nodding and starting the car, not giving Rachel a chance to ask what favor was it.

Rachel followed with her eyes the Camaro SS, which Santana was driving, disappear on the horizon when she heard a music coming from inside the house where Lopez had left her, the melody was known to her from the time of McKinley and Glee Club.

**"I Never can say goodbye**

**No, no, no, no, I**

**Never can say goodbye  
Everytime I think I've had enough,**

**I start heading for the door.**

**There's a very strange vibration,**

**piercing me right through the core.**

**It says turn around you fool,**

**You know you love her more and more.**

**Tell me why**

**Is it so**

**Don't wanna let you go!"**

* * *

**So another chapter comes to an end…**  
**At the end of the previous chapter I said Santana would have the surprise of her life, something she wasn't expecting… and she did!**

**So the REAL surprise, this time involving Rachel, happens in the next chapter, the 5th…**

**Once again if you find any grammar mistakes please let me know, I haven't checked it yet.**

**I take this opportunity to thank all those who have read so far, I'm pretty happy with the feedback so far with every ****favs, alerts and views, I really thank you guys, and it's from all over the world!**

**So let me know if you enjoy the story, the chapter, if you don't, then what would you change and why.**


	5. Wild Horses Never Can Say Goodbye

Rachel heard that song, it was so familiar to her, which has aroused her interest and curiosity about who would be on the inside even more ... at the same time she felt a tightness in the stomach, it was not a pleasant feeling.  
But, standing at the door wasn't an option for Rachel who immediately, still apprehensive, in slow and delicate steps came in and closed the door.

As she entered she turned around and watched in detail the interior of the house which was very sunny (the gorgeous sunny day helped too), the house was made of light brown wood, it was almost a giant cabin she thought, rustic but tasteful, yes Rachel definitely felt good there, especially when she inspired a wonderful aroma who seemed to spread across the entrance hall and the huge that followed.  
It was food was but she was not aware of what concretely.

While progressing through the salon, she saw a not very large kitchen, at least from where she stood it didn't seem to be large, it was a wide spacious kitchenette, when on her left she noticed two large glass doors with white knobs.

Ahead was a simply stunning countryside, hills many hills, which surprised Rachel since Lima was essentially made up of plains, the day was already beautiful but with that landscape ahead Rachel could not help but smile and inspire a very pure air, the house where Santana had left her was a few minutes away from Lima's downtown.

Rachel breathe once again to feel that breeze, the pergola on the terrace was made from wood, darker than the wood in the interior, before turning her head to the right and noticing a lounge and immediately the person who was lying on it, visibly lost in thoughts, that vision snatched the smile from Rachel's lips.

"QQQ" Rachel tried to speak but her voice failed momentarily. In the second attempt the voice was firmer, what ultimately drew the attention of the person in the chair. "Quinn?!"

Quinn Fabray was really lost in thought, so until that moment she hadn't notice Rachel's presence on the terrace, but it was impossible not to hear Rachel now.

Quinn gently shook her head, still propped on the lounge, but with half of her body facing Rachel, shaking her head again while opening and closing her eyes, she couldn't believe.

Rachel was going to say something but her phone rang, she merely picked up the phone without seeing who was calling.

_"Rachel I need to talk to you."  
_"Puck? Now isn't the most appropriate time."  
"_Rachel, I REALLY need to talk to you, it's urgent."  
_"Puck, we talk later."  
_"But.."  
_"Later."  
_"It's about Quinn , she is in L…"  
_"Later Puck." Rachel hung up the phone, she was nervous but at the same time strangely calm, the same could not be said about Quinn.

After Rachel hung up some seconds of silence followed, an awkward silence, at least for Quinn who was staring at the floor.

"I'm waiting." Rachel said.

"Rachel I.."  
"So?"  
"Rachel I don't know what to do.." Quinn continued to stare at the ground, lost in thought.

"Really?" She looked somewhat angry. "Really Quinn? How much time has passed since Finn's death?! Not to mention that you're in Lima and you don't say anything to anyone, apart from Santana but I talk to her later. So you really don't know what to say? How long? How long you had to think about what to say?!" Rachel was almost breathless after saying all that incredibly fast to Quinn, who stood still without maintaining eye contact with Rachel. "And look at me. You owe me that at least".

"I can't." Her voice was trembling.  
"You can't look at me? What have I done to you Quinn to hate me so much? I thought the resentments had been in the past, when we were in the McKinley High." Rachel was restless, unquiet, pulling a strand of hair that stubbornly fell forward, in another time it would not bother her.

"I really can't." Quinn said with a hurt voice.

Rachel in order to force Quinn to face her, approached the lounger and crouched down, she took Quinn's chin with her left hand and lifting it. "Look at me, I'm here, right in front of you." And in that moment she froze, Quinn had her eyes brimming with tears, promptly the tears started streaming down the former her face.

Rachel hurried to take off the gloves and wipe every tear that ran down Quinn's face, _such delicate facial features _she thought _the same do tempo as in Glee Club_.

"Quinn. Sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Quinn said nothing, just cried, and Rachel hugged by instinct, nothing planned.

They stayed that way for some time until Rachel, frozen in time, paid a more attention to the song that was now heard throughout the house, sentence by sentence, Rachel thought that could be some strong reason behind Quinn's disappearance which until that moment she had not thought of.

**"Childhood living is easy to do**

**The things you wanted I bought them for you**

**Graceless lady you know who I am**

**You know I can't let you slide through my hands**

**Wild horses, couldn't drag me away**

**Wild wild horses couldn't drag me away"**

The song continued and Rachel showed signs she was stepping away from Quinn who promptly pulled her towards her again, hugging Rachel. "Forgive me Rachel. Forgive me."

The feeling of fury with which Rachel started the conversation had faded such was the pain she felt in Quinn's voice to utter those words. "I…."

"Rachel forgive me, say you forgive me." That request was incredibly painful to the former cheerio, Berry could feel it in Quinn's voice.

"I just wish things had been different." Rachel said.

"I know, and you deserved. But do you forgive me? Please tell me you forgive me."

"Quinn."  
"Rachel, please."  
"Quinn." Moving away from Quinn's hug. "I, just wanted to understand why you disappeared, Finn really liked you, and I needed you so much, why?" Rachel was now incredibly sad.

"I… I couldn't."  
"You couldn't?"  
"You needed me?"  
"Of course I needed you Quinn, more than anyone else, and you were not there or tell me anything." Upon hearing this Fabray let a few more tears.

"I'm… sorry. Seriously, I'm sorry. I really couldn't, I still can't."  
"You can't?" Rachel did not fully understand the meaning of what Quinn was trying to say. "You can't face Finn's death?"

"No."  
"It's all very recent, it's natural, it costs us all."  
"That's not it."  
"It doesn't cost you?"  
"It does Rachel."  
"So?"  
"I can't face you."  
"Me? Why? I mean, besides not saying anything. But that.. I forgive you, I just wanted to, I would like to understand why? You must have had a very strong reason, or so I hope."  
" I should have died on the day I had that accident, when I sent you the message on the day you nearly married Finn."

Rachel was frightened. "Quinn! Don't say that!"  
"It's true…"  
"Quinn, no. Don't you say that, what would become of me, of us all without you? Isn't enough what happened to Finn?"

"I should have died not Finn." Rachel still squatting grabbed each of Quinn's hands. "I'm a mess Rachel, always been and it seems I have no."

" But what happened .. What's going on Quinn? Tell me. Tell me why you didn't go, why you didn't say anything, why is Santana the only one to know you're here

"I don't know where to start." Quinn said.  
"Start at the beginning." Rachel broke the ice and for a second she got a slight smile from Quinn.

"I.. didn't want to believe Finn died."  
"No one did." Rachel interrupted.  
"Yes I know, but that's not it."  
" Sorry, I'll let you talk, I promise to shut up and I'm all ears." Rachel made a gesture like she was putting a zipper on her mouth.

"I didn't want to believe in Finn's death but soon as I did understand what happened, I repeat understand because I still don't accept it, I can't accept such an untimely death of someone so good. Once I realized what had happened I thought about returning but I couldn't, I couldn't.."

"Why?" Rachel said.

"I.. Rachel a lot happened since the last time we saw each other, Beth, Santana…"

"Beth? What happened to Beth?"

"I've always been a person of extremes and .. either I wanted to be the choir girl, very well behaved, an example, a phony role model, either I become a homewrecker, destroying anyone else's happiness, my choices were always decisive in other people's lives but not always for the best reasons. You remember my punk phase .. I tried to take Beth from Shelby, Puck knew everything and before I destroy another life, in fact two, prevented me from committing another thoughtless act which would only bring heartache and destruction, again."

"So that's it?" Rachel asked.  
"No. Not only that. Shelby didn't spoke to me ever since, it's Christmas and I really miss Beth, I wish I could see her, be with her even if it was only for 5 minutes, but when Finn died what happened was, I thought about all that had happened, all I had already brought .. and"

"You've never had an easy life Quinn." Rachel said, in a clear attempt to ease the situation.

"I've never worked for it. I messed everything Rachel."  
"Not always."

"Yes I did Rachel, even unintentionally, I still do it. As I was saying, at the time of Finn's death I was a mess, for his death, for what had happened with Beth and it really moved me not knowing if I would ever see her again and so I did not come back, I could not"

"But why?" Rachel still did not understand.

"I.. I didn't want, I couldn't, return for a tribute to someone so integrate as Finn was and honor him, it would be hypocritical on my part, I let him down, from beginning to end, always, I always let him down. I was very shaken up and confuse to come back and face everybody, face you." Quinn began looking at the ground.

"But .. if not for me for Finn, who always saw the best in everyone and did not judge anyone, he really liked you, do you remember when he thought he was Beth's father? He faced everyone and everything to protect you and the baby. And you didn't disappoint him, he was proud of him, you had just graduated, you were in YALE, you had evolved as a person, you faced so many problems, problems that we are not supposed to live with our age and you've gone through each and every one of them. He really liked you, we all do, and we needed you."

"You too?" Quinn asked.  
"Me?"  
"You needed too? Do you also like me?"  
"Quinn!" a few tears streamed down Rachel's face. "Of course I do! I need you SO MUCH, I needed you so much, maybe you were the only person, without irony, that could really understand what I was feeling, and the person I most wanted to be beside me at that moment and you didn't even make a phone call, nothing. It really hurt my feelings Quinn. Once again I felt despised by you."

"Sorry Rachel, I never wanted you to feel that way, I never wanted to despise you, but I couldn't, Beth, Santana, the fear of disappointment that Finn or any of you might have felt about me, Puck doesn't even want to talk to me.."

" But .. that's the second time you mention Santana's name. Isn't she staying here to spend these days with you? She didn't seem upset with you." Rachel said with some confusion mixed in.

"She's not." Quinn said.  
"She isn't staying here or she's not upset with you?" Rachel who remained squatting for a while now, feeling a little tingling in the legs due to the prolonged discomfort that the position had provoked her, got up and sat on the edge of the Quinn's lounger who leaned against the backboard of the lounger to make room for Rachel.

"She is staying with me and no, she is not upset. We.."

"You.."

"We.. are friends."  
"Quinn. I know that, everyone knows."

"Yes. Of course." Quinn looked perturbed. "Want something to eat, I made lunch for me and Santana, moreover I am surprised she's not here, I was waiting for her not you, I really wasn't counting on you." Quinn tried to escape the topic.

Rachel realized that but she went with the flow to talk about it. "Er .. Santana has instructed me to keep you company, I mean I didn't know it was you, she only asked me to keep someone company, it never crossed my mind because during the trip from NY to Lima I asked her if you would be here and she said she did not know .. "

"I see .. I'm not the best company these days to share house, much less during the holiday season, even Santana who does not seem to be the most permeable to these feelings of Christmas doesn't want my company, I understand, I don't take it amiss."

"What? No Quinn. None of that. Don't say that. Who would not want your company? I know that sometimes Santana is a little devil on the loose but she is your friend, even to me who she lives with she hid that you would be here in Lima and worse that would share house with you .. I still have to understand why but I'll talk to her later."

"Rachel it was me, I asked her to not let you know, Puck was here and… must have been why he called you moments ago… he would not talk to me, only came because Santana called him and he did not know I was here. When he saw me he said that it was unforgivable after all that happened that I hadn't gone to Finn's farewell."

"I didn't know Quinn." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hands again. "he will get over it. He has a huge heart, he only said it because he was sad, we all were."

"I don't know if he will, he seemed pretty serious." Fabray said.

"He will, he will get over it! I'm here right? I haven't ran away yet!" Rachel smiled, calmer. "Let's go inside then? I have not had lunch yet ... and today is day 24! Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve, today is not just any day."

Quinn nodded and the two went inside, lately Quinn had been devoted to cooking as a form of distraction and hobby.

"Hmmmm. Smells so good. Was it really you?"

Quinn smiled through her tears. "Yes."

"Is it poisonous? On the way back you and Santana agreed to poison me .." Rachel poked, the atmosphere was nevertheless more quiet and less tense, Rachel tried at all costs to ease the situation.

"Rachel!" Quinn said wiping the tears from before and serving both of them. "I would never do such a thing!"

"I know I was just kidding you. So what are we going to lunch .. I really worked up an appetite!"

"Well ... that's where we have the problem ..." Quinn spoke with some trepidation.

"So?"

"Well ... I know you don't have a lot of reasons to trust me at the moment, but I'm gonna ask you to seat at the table and ... try it .."

"Without knowing what it is? Quinn I'm a vegetarian."

"You'll have to prove without knowing what it is, I promise you won't regret." Quinn said.

"That's a promise you can't keep."

"Rachel."  
"Quinn.  
"Rachel seriously, just taste it, if you don't like don't eat it. But taste it first."

"I'm a vegetarian but ... yeah .. I'll try. Meat?"

Quinn did not respond, leaving Rachel sitting at the table, asking her to close her eyes with both hands, she then approached with Rachel's plate of food putting it on the table. "Rachel please keep your eyes closed."

"But what is this anyway?"

"Wait." Quinn with her left hand covered Rachel's eyes, over her two hands, making sure that Rachel didn't saw anything, and with her right hand took a forkful of food into Berry's mouth. "Rachel it's not poison, opens your mouth, try."

"Nnnnn" Rachel wanted to say no but she could not, Quinn had managed to give her a forkful to taste.

"So? Is it good or not?" Asked Quinn.

Rachel said nothing until she finished chewing but still with her eyes closed and with Quinn's hand over hers. "It's ... good ... very good, what is it? Why you won't let me see?"

"I'll take my hand and let you take off yours but promise you won't hit me. Yeah?"

"Quinn. I won't..." Opening her eyes and not finishing the sentence. "Octopus? You gave me me octopus? Quinn. I can't believe, I'm a vegetarian Quinn. Octopus rice?"

"Rachel, I know but it is good or not? It's Christmas, you will not tell me that in all these years you have never eaten meat ..."

"Well ..."

"I'm sensing a response in my favor .. will it be?" Quinn said while she sat at the table with Rachel.

"... In fact .."

"We have all the time in the world .. at least I do ... "

"Ok, ok. Sometimes I have _sinned_."

"Sinned? Rachel Berry and her sins, if you were like me then you were dead."

"Quinn! I am vegetarian 90% of the time! At least try to be ... it is not always easy, which is why I do not taste any of this because I know I'll want more .."

"Well, you will..." Quinn said. "90% of the time? Are you sure?"

"Ye…eeees"  
"Are you really?"  
"Okay, okay! Less than 90% of the time, but at home nobody suspects, neither Kurt nor Santana dream."

"Let's go have lunch and forget about it, not always we're able to put in practice what we have as theory, life is not like we want it to be, not most of the time.

"It's true ..." Rachel could not say anything else, she was really hungry and Quinn's octopus rice was simply delicious, with an intense flavor without being too much, was refined and it tasted like .. Christmas.

…

The lunch was now over, but Rachel had not yet forgotten the Santana issue and wanted to ask Quinn about it, among other things, although the environment was now lighter and calmer Rachel still had so many questions.

"Was it good?" Asked Quinn.

"Superb. But I feel bad .."

"But I just cooked it.. Did you?" Quinn knew what Rachel meant but pretended to misunderstand.

"That's not it, Quinn the rice is divine, seriously, I do not quite understand what happened here, I didn't know you knew how to cook, besides I i never imagined you between pans and behind a stove."

"It seems that I can still surprise you without being for the wrong reasons." Quinn muttered.

"Of course you can, and as to the _wrong reasons _we still have a lot to talk, I still don't understand some things."

Quinn continued to change the subject. "Do you want coffee? Over there in the dining room we have a table with Christmas pastries, not many because I would cook more pastries later, me and Santana were going to spend Christmas Eve together and ..."

"No coffee thanks. I didn't get to explain what happened to Santana, why she is not here." Quinn stopped everything, worried about Lopez, thinking that something had happened. "She is… well .. It seems that the surprises do not stop .. since we got to Lima, and we are only here since yesterday.. there have been surprises after surprises. Alma, _the Abuela_, Santana's grandmother, oddly enough , called her just before she drop me here, asking her for apologies for everything she had said, for kicking her out, and asked her to come and visit her, told her she wanted to see her, asked for her forgiveness . "

"That sounds familiar." Said Quinn, as she washed the dishes.

"But she should be here any moment do not worry, you will not be alone for much longer."

"But .. I'm not alone, I am with you." Quinn could not see because with her back to Rachel that upon hearing heard Quinn's words smiled slightly. "It really is amazing, I'm glad it happened, I'm glad for Santana, I know how important is her Grandma to her, I know we say we don't care, but as much as we want to pretend we don't value … our family really matters .. "

"Quinn.."

"It's ok Rachel, I… I could be with my family right now but rather not to be, I feel it is still not the right moment, though my Father is closest at least monetarily, this house was given to me by him, whenever I want to come to Lima I have a house, and that's good, let's just say… it's my refuge."

"I did not know. It's beautiful Quinn."

"You really like it?"

"Very. I really do. Beautiful and welcoming, a combination not always possible or imaginable."

"I'm the one who decorated it. The house already had some furniture .. but it was old. I rebuild it, rather I'm still doing it, but it takes its time."

"Time is often our best ally." Rachel said. "The house is beautiful, congratulations Quinn."

"I intend to put a garden swing out there on the terrace, those that can be used inside, very comfortable, spacious, with cushions, still have not found what I'm looking for." Quinn said to Rachel. "Speaking of terrace, let's go outside? We're always better off there, we take advantage of the good weather, it's a beautiful day, this if you do not have to leave now ... you probably have things to do today, you have a family with whom to spend Christmas .. "

"Quinn, I'm here with you, my parents expect me for dinner, if possible a little early because it seems we have a guest, they won't tell me who it is, so I'll have another surprise tonight. It's like I said this is the week of surprises." Rachel said, sitting in a second lounger Quinn had on the terrace. "What about Santana?"

Quinn turned her head towards Rachel, she knew what was coming, had tried to flee the topic before. "What about Santana?"

"What happened to her? Before we had lunch you said that a lot has happened since the last time we saw each other, besides what happened with Beth and my Mother, with Shelby, you said that something had happened to Santana, what happened? "

"We..".  
"You.. You can tell me Quinn, I will not judge, I know how Santana can sometimes be ruthless and let us K.O" Rachel could not imagine what could it be, she was far from imagining what really had happened.

"It really can be said that somehow she let me K.O, even without me waiting, it wasn't her to let me knockout, it was more the situation itself..." Quinn was mysterious while looking cautious in what she said.

"But what has she done this time?" Rachel asked, puzzled.

"Rachel, will you promise not to judge me?" Rachel said yes but looked scared, she was beginning to think that Santana could have led Quinn to the criminal world or something, Lopez was able to truly extraordinary things in the weirdest way possible ... she was unexpected. "I know I'm not in a position to ask you to promise me anything but still I pray thee."

"You're scaring me Quinn in which scheme did she put you through? Have you committed a crime?" Rachel asked.

"It depends ..."

"Depends on what?"

"Rachel promise that at least you won't stop talking to me, I did not kill anyone, did not rob anyone, I'll tell you but promise me this."

"Yes I promise Quinn, of course."

"Remember Valentine's Day?" Rachel said yes. "It was a day of many emotions, Brittany was with Sam, Santana and I were alone, Mr. Schue had not married, we had false identities we showed to have access to alcoholic beverages, I don't quite know where to start... and yet still it happened. "

Rachel seemed not to understand. "Happened?"

"It happened Rachel." Quinn said.

"But what happened? I don't understand Quinn."

"Santana and I, we danced at the party that followed Mr. Schues's almost wedding…"

"What's wrong in that Quinn? I danced at the wedding too, especially with Finn ..."

"I know .. but that's not all.."

"Quinn, you can tell me I will not run away, whatever it is." Rachel assured.

"I'll say this as fast as I can, ok?"

"Okay. 3-2-1 .."  
"I slept with Santana."

Silence

"I slept with Santana too." Rachel finally said.

"You did?" Quinn widened her eyes after what Rachel said.

"Yes, we shared the same bed o our way to Lima, we stopped in the middle of the trip in one of those road hotels, there was a big snowfall, and so we had to stop."

"Oh." Quinn seemed in some way relieved. "But we didn't only share the same bed.. We ..."

"You .. Quinn?" Rachel seemed to understand now what Quinn was trying to say.

"Yes.."  
"You two?"  
"Yes Rachel, I had sex with another woman, in this case with Santana."

Silence

Broken Silence by Rachel's phone once again. When trying to answer the phone it slipped from her hands, it was Santana.

_"Hello, hello?"_ Santana got no response. _"Jelly Berry, are you listening? Quinn is it you? Answer me. Have you killed each other yet?" _

"Sssantanaa." Trembling Rachel could finally say the name of her friend.

"_As far as I know yes that is still my name. What's going on, are the thing running smoothly? I couldn't tell you it was Quinn, you were going to make a drama to which I didn't had time._"

"You should have told me."  
_"But can't you two understand each other_?" Santana asked. "_Well, you tell me later, look I need another favor from you."_

" It begins to be a habit." Rachel murmured.

_" Berry don't get used to it. Don't know if you're going to like what I'm about to tell you but here it goes, my Abuela and I've been fine so far and she wants to be with me on the 24th, in other words, Christmas Eve, and she even wants me to sleep here but I told her that… "_

Santana could not complete the sentence. "She sleeps with me." Rachel shot.

_"What, Hobbit? I think I misheard you."_

"I said she sleeps at my Parents' house, it's ok."  
_"And what about Christmas Eve? I should be there tomorrow on Christmas day but as for tonight's dinner… I didn't want to leave Quinn."  
_"She dines at my Parents' home."

That was when Quinn realized they could be talking about her. "Are you two talking about me?"

Rachel didn't answer Quinn. "All set, don't worry."  
_"I never thought it was that easy. You really should had a lot of catching up to day.." _Santana couldn't imagine how much.. _"I knew I was doing you a favor. See Jelly Berry, if we think about it well it's you who still owe me and not the opposite… so happy Christmas Eve"_

"The nerve of you Santana… anyway, happy Christmas Eve."  
_"Ui the dwarf is upset, more than usual.. I don't even want to know why, we talk tomorrow, let me speak to Quinn."_

Rachel passed the phone to Quinn. "Santana" Rachel indicated to Quinn.

"Yes, Santana?" Quinn said.  
_"Q. How are things going over there? Have you eaten each other alive yet?"  
_"This expression couldn't be less appropriate, bad timing."  
_"What you two? Noooooo. I can't believe. Let me laugh a little bit, seriously? Never thought Berry had the fire under the skirt to the point of.." _

"NO. Santana, bye talk later, ah I've heard about what happen with your Abuela, I'm happy for you. From what I have understood, you stay there tonight?"

_"Only until tomorrow. Do you mind? Rachel says she takes you to her parents' house and that you sleep there."  
_"I don't think she really wants it, not now. But don't worry, I'll be fine."  
_"Hand the phone to the midget."_

"Yes Santana what now?" Rachel said.  
_"It goes like this. I don't know what's going on, But you two need to solve it once and for all. Quinn said you won't want t take her with you for Christmas Eve, I don't want to know if you do or if you don't, take her and don't leave her alone, she can use some company."_

"Santana, I'll ignore that authoritative tone." Then looking at Quinn. "Of course she is coming with me, she'll sleep and spend Christmas Eve with us, don't worry."

Once Rachel hang up the phone, Quinn jut thanked her. "I don't want to bother you, i can stay here, I'll be fine."

"No. You are coming with me, my Parents will love, for them the more crowded the house, the more happier they are. Unless you don't want…" Rachel said. "We don't need to sleep together."

Quinn was somewhat embarrassed. "Rachel.."

"Sorry Quinn, I'm not sure why I said that."  
"I know why. You are disappointed. I disappoint everyone." Quinn regretted.

"Disappointed? Surprised, maybe, definitely, but not disappointed, never, why? I'M NOT homophobic remember? Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, my Parents.."

"But you didn't like to know.."

"Quinn I didn't like or stopped liking, I don't have to like anything, it's you who have to like it, ok I'm making everything worse with my speech , I'm not really sure what to do.. to say.. I'm not sure what to say.. because I wouldn't know what to do, not with a woman.. I.." Rachel seemed very embarrassed and the direction of the conversation was making Quinn want to laugh.

Quinn tried, tried but failed and burst out laughing. "Rachel I missed this. Not the inconvenience that I am apparently causing you. It's normal that confusion, that strangeness, I was expecting you to tan away ot to make a huge drama out of this, and you didn't."

...

**5 p.m. (17h00)**

"Do you have everything you need?" Rachel asked.

"I think so, but it's only 24 hours or so, I'm only taking a toothbrush and dentifrice, hairbrush, and something to sleep in, and.. Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"I can't show up at your Parents' house like this."  
"What do you mean Quinn?"

"I mean that... well you don't need because you are already fine, but are you going to change clothes?"

"Well, it's a little bit last minute but I confess that I still wanted to change clothes and to dress up, you can do the same, only if you want, if we got there on time, I don't believe the dinner is before 8p.m, indeed I'm sure it isn't, though I wanted to be ready prior to the dinner just in case I have to help my parents with something and also because we have that guest later, I still don't now who that is."

"So you don't mind if I take a bath at your house and to get dressed?"  
"Of course not Quinn, either me nor my parents."

"Then give me just 5 minutes I'll get something to wear."

...

**5h30 p.m. (17h30) –Rachel parents' house**

"Hiram, our little girl arrived. And it seems she brought.." LeRoy had his hands full of flour, and so he embraced Quinn with open arms, not closing. "Welcome! Quinn right?"

"Yes Quinn. Thank you for having me." Quinn smiled.

"Dad, Santana's not coming, Quinn dines and sleeps here." Rachel said.

"Sure, I have already made dinner for more people, no." LeRoy respond.

"Rachel! Quinn! Welcome!" Hiram approached.

"Thank you. Thank you both for having me in such short notice." Quinn thanked.

"That is why we are here , isn't it? Dear we like to see the house always full of, if it was for us it would always be this." Hiram said, LeRoy agreed.

"Well we're going upstairs, I have to show the room to Quinn, so she can get dressed, clock is ticking. You need help?"

"No Rachel sweetie, you can go I don't need help, if I do I ask your father. As to the room… it was very short notice, the bedroom has been closed, but there no problem as soon as I'm done here I'll prepare it, take Quinn upstairs, meanwhile she can get dressed in yours. "

"Mr.." Quinn was interrupted by LeRoy.

"Mister? In this house we are Hiram and LeRoy."

"I'm not sure if I can do it Mister… I mean… LeRoy." Quinn was nevertheless at home, she was really well welcomed and it helped her to feel that comfortable, she no longer remembered what it was like being with family, and it was a feeling that, sincerely, pleased her. "What I was going to say LeRoy is to not worry about me, if Rachel doesn't mind I can sleep over there in her bedroom."

Rachel thought it was a tasteless joke, she wasn't homophobic, but due to this afternoon's revelation all she didn't expect was Quinn to suggest sleeping in the same room as her, and probably in the same bed… which wasn't exactly for two people. "I… I ... it's not that I mind but there's no space."

"No space dear?" Hiram asked. "The bed, really, isn't big enough for two people but I can put an additional mattress there, it is always easier and faster, the guest room has been closed and would take longer, Quinn would be more comfortable with you."

"I don't know if comfortable is the best word.." Rachel murmured so low that only Quinn could hear it.

"I don't want to bother.."  
"No, my dad is right. We are going up then." Rachel said.

"Hiram will take the mattress and bedding in a second. If you two need something just let me know." LeRoy said.

* * *

**So like I said… the REAL surprise did happen in this chapter involving Rachel, were you expecting? I think it was pretty obvious right?**

**In the following chapter we'll get to know who the mysterious guest is.**

**Hope you are enjoying the story, let me know if you do, what you would change, keeping sharing it and nice reading!**

**Once again if you find any grammar mistakes please let me know, I haven't checked it yet.**

**Oh and by the way, thank you all for the favs, followings, views, from so many parts of the World! Really amazing!**


End file.
